Gelnius
''Gelnius ''was an ugluh ranger. He was a member of one of the Ugluh Bzesmim and was instrument in saving the Group, a band of adventurers that he was part of, many times. He travelled Eusiac as part of this group and visited many countries, such as Palmu, Socra and Miraleen. Names and Titles Gelnius was a member of Xurghl Bzasmi. Appearance Gelnius was of average height for an ugluh. He was of slight build but honed from training and all of the traveling that he did. He was fairly average looking as well, not unattractive but not attractive either. He had a small scar on his lip that he got when Snowfire first met and bit him. History Early History Gelnius was the second child of Lelius and Leshnarra Xurghl. Living amongst the traditional Eastern Houses, Gelnius was initially exactly like them in belief and behavior. He scorned outsiders and thought of the races of men as little more than vermin to be enslaved. But, despite this he still was a kind person, even to his slaves, he never had them beaten and never reported any mistakes they made. However, that all changed when the slaves revolted and they destroyed his family's home. Gelnius found his home in ashes but never actually found his parents, though to this day he assumes that they are dead. His brother and his sister left for Arctictas to represent Xurghl Bzasmi in the west, and to flee from any of the slaves that might have sought revenge. Adult Life Gelnius quickly tired of the life of a noble. Because his elder brother led the negotiations and meetings in Asterl Bzasmim, Gelnius found that he had a lot of free time and was able to spend his days exploring the great wilderness of the north. On many of these trips he met and camped with non-ugluh and gradually let go of his prejudices and met with his traveling companion, a snowy owl named Snowfire. Eventually he left Asterl Bzasmim all together. He traveled south until he met with the Mahíär and ran with them for some time. He left the Mahíär and eventually met with a group of adventurers. Personality Gelnius was generally slow to anger and unfailingly loyal to those he has named friends. He was not outspoken and does not like to talk about his feelings. However, he was blunt and he does not care for those of his kind that dwell in cities and are afraid to get their hands dirty. Weapons and Armour Gelnius has two scimitars and a bow called Glagheur eghùr Toghrra. ("Winds of the Glacier"). The bow was enchanted to be durable and was made of silvery heartwood from and elder yew tree. It was made by his father. He has a light traveler's cloak that traps heat and he wears a thin mail shirt of mithril under his leather armor. Trivia *Gelnius was bound to Snowfire, they can communicate telepathically and Gelnius was able to go "inside" of the owl's mind. The full extent of this ability has not been revealed, but so far it has extended the owl's lifespan to Gelnius' own. Category:People Category:Famous Elves Category:Members of House Xurghl